


got a bed with your names on it

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Coming Untouched, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Unprotected Sex, established 4g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: NEWS celebrate their anniversary.





	got a bed with your names on it

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a pure pwp under 3000 words and it just so happened it's news 16th anniversary today. title from the song from nicki minaj ft. ariana grande.

There’s something to be said about the kind of comfort that comes with spending so long with the same people, but Tegoshi’s mouth is too occupied to say it. With four of them, there’s always someone to kiss, and even when he’s free to speak, he’d rather _feel_.

Koyama’s the easiest to start with, because Koyama himself is easy and it doesn’t take much to lure him toward Tegoshi. Shige has a weak spot for Koyama and won’t make it more than a few minutes before gravitating toward him, and Massu’s not just going to sit there while the other three go at it.

The mattress is soft against Tegoshi’s back as he’s carefully laid down upon it, given no time to adjust before someone’s body weighs him down. It’s Koyama, muscles bulging as Tegoshi’s hands slide up his arms, passively indulging the leader for a little while longer before he takes over.

“You two always pair off,” Shige whines, because only he could be jealous during group sex, and Tegoshi blindly reaches out a hand toward the sound of his voice. It lands somewhere in Shige’s hair and Shige urges it down toward his face, where Tegoshi feels soft skin against his knuckles until Shige’s lips find his fingers and Tegoshi’s moans die on Koyama’s tongue.

He had to get a bigger bed. They usually do this at his place, not that Tegoshi minds, especially any other night when he rolls around by himself and remembers how the four of them keep coming together like this. Tomorrow, he’ll lie down to go to sleep and feel Koyama’s weight on top of him, Shige curled up to his side and Massu not far away, followed by whatever conspires between them tonight.

Koyama shudders and makes a beautiful noise, and Tegoshi doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that someone is trailing their fingers up and down his spine where he’s sensitive. Tegoshi lowers the hand that’s not currently being teased by Shige and slips it under Koyama’s shirt, feeling the warm skin that trembles under his touch as he traces the muscles around Koyama’s hip.

His fingers are released in favor of a surprised groan, Shige’s attention undoubtedly demanded by Massu, and this time Tegoshi deems it worth the effort to look, falling out of his kiss with Koyama while Massu and Shige come together beautifully. Koyama doesn’t seem to mind, just pressing his face into Tegoshi’s neck to kiss and suck lightly while Tegoshi and at least one other person touches him.

Massu’s stoic even like this, abandoning Koyama’s back to unfasten the buttons on Shige’s shirt one by one. He doesn’t rush, taking his time pushing each button through its corresponding hole, and Tegoshi’s mesmerized at the sight. More and more of Shige’s chest is exposed and Tegoshi wants to feel it against his lips, his body moving on its own to twist beneath Koyama and do exactly that.

Koyama adjusts easily, draping himself over Tegoshi’s back and latching his mouth onto the skin behind Tegoshi’s ear while Tegoshi maps Shige’s collarbones with his lips. The deep vibration against his tongue is encouragement enough, joined by a hand that sifts through Tegoshi’s hair, petting him much like they would the cute puppy who's safely closed in her room. She doesn't need to see this.

Weight shifts around and Shige’s moaning freely, chest heaving as Massu reaches the lower buttons and follows the path he’s opened with his mouth. Tegoshi looks down to find Massu nipping at Shige’s belly, popping the button of Shige’s pants with one hand while the other goes back to stroking Koyama's back, and Tegoshi nudges the stilled hand in his hair that by process of elimination belongs to Shige.

“Taka,” Shige breathes out, and Koyama’s the one to react to that, jerking against Tegoshi because he likes the other members making each other feel good as much as when it’s done to him, maybe more.

Tegoshi can’t look away as Massu continues down, mouthing the bulge in Shige’s pants that grows with each press of Massu’s lips. Tegoshi rocks from the force of Shige’s arching, Koyama navigating his head away to tend to Shige, and Tegoshi makes it until Massu unzips Shige’s pants before making the effort to relocate.

“Let me,” he rasps, and Massu’s eyes meet his briefly before he nods. He doesn’t move, but Tegoshi doesn’t need him to, licking down the center of Shige’s chest that’s still wet from Massu’s saliva until he reaches a patch of coarse hair and blindly seeks out the wet tip of Shige’s cock.

The noise Shige makes is gorgeous, part of the reason why Tegoshi likes to do this. The other part is right in front of his face, giving him his rapt attention as Tegoshi slowly sucks down the flesh that hardens even more in his mouth. Massu stares like he’s enjoying it vicariously, cheeks flushed while Tegoshi’s fill out, a gentle hand cradling Tegoshi’s jaw as it stretches to the limit.

“Yuuya,” Shige gasps, and Tegoshi grins as much as he can given his current task. He doesn’t rush, sucking slowly and letting out his own harsh breath of air at how good this makes him feel, the satisfaction of reducing Shige to whimpers combined with the heat of Massu’s eyes on him.

Someone’s hand travels down his own stomach, and Tegoshi’s body involuntarily lurches in search of more. It has to be Koyama because it goes right between his legs while one of the other two would have hesitated at least a little bit, and Tegoshi’s hips thrust desperately against the pressure that pushes back.

Now Massu is undressing him, using the same careful consideration that had been given to Shige to tug up his own shirt, and Tegoshi reluctantly pulls off of Shige’s cock to allow Massu to pull the garment over his head. He ends up tasting Massu’s lips, seeking out Massu’s tongue that’s slow to emerge, luring him into a deep kiss that takes him under and has him reaching out for both Koyama and Shige, yearning to feel them while he’s being devoured by Massu.

One his pants are opened, Koyama shoves his hand past the waistband of Tegoshi’s underwear and curls it around Tegoshi’s bare flesh, which Tegoshi fucks mindlessly until he’s gasping into Massu’s mouth. He whines when Koyama stops, more likely halted by Shige’s grip on his wrist than any active decision of his own, and their bodies are moved around once more while the rest of their clothes are removed.

He finds himself in Shige’s mouth, face-down next to him with Koyama on one side and Massu on the other. He wonders how they’re going to pair off tonight and doesn’t have a preference, any possible way they could do it excites him and has him more than ready to get on with it. Hands all over him and he knows exactly whose is where—Massu’s drifting across his chest while Koyama’s gently rubbing his balls, Shige’s still in his hair as he chases Tegoshi’s tongue around his mouth with his own.

“Yuuya,” Massu says, his voice soft and close to Tegoshi’s ear. “Can I have you?”

Tegoshi moans in response, managing to nod while kissing Shige. Massu disappears long enough to retrieve the necessities that had been set out on Tegoshi’s nightstand, both hands now attentive on Tegoshi’s body that falls pliant under the soft yet firm touch.

“Let me turn around,” Koyama’s hissing to no one in particular. “I love watching Tegoshi take it.”

Shige makes an affirmative noise that Tegoshi feels against his tongue and Tegoshi preens, ready to please them both in the easiest way possible. Koyama shifts and Massu swirls a lubed finger around Tegoshi’s rim, making him shudder and gasp into Shige’s kiss.

Massu’s just as thorough at this as he is anything else, slowly stretching Tegoshi enough for a second finger, then a third, moving them in and out like it was a different part of him and Tegoshi’s body rocks back in search of exactly that. He falls out of Shige’s mouth when his breathing gets too labored, but both Koyama and Shige cradle him in their embrace as Massu waits until Tegoshi’s fucking himself on his fingers before pulling them out to replace them with his cock.

He pushes in slowly, rubbing both of Tegoshi’s hips as a rare groan spills from his lips and Tegoshi’s ears strain to hear more. Massu’s usually quiet, just a soft panting of breath that’s only audible if he’s close enough, but this time it was loud enough for Tegoshi to feel inside him and it has him even more ready to be railed by this person. He tries to lean up on his elbows and look at the other two for some semblance of affection while Massu's so far away, but that’s when Massu starts to move, drawing out a moan alongside each of Tegoshi’s exhales as Massu thrusts sharply and touches him deep inside.

“Make him come untouched,” Shige demands in his low voice, and Tegoshi’s skin shivers in anticipation of something he’s only managed to do a couple times. It has to be just right, Massu’s actions as well as Tegoshi’s mindset, but neither one of them is known to back down from a challenge.

Massu doesn’t try for it right away, building up to it by hitting Tegoshi close to where he really wants it, but not quite there. Tegoshi's broken, needy moaning leaves no doubt in anyone’s mind that there’s more to be desired, along with the way his body practically contorts to try and lure Massu’s cock to the right spot, like Massu doesn’t know where to go. Massu definitely knows where to go.

He aims there exactly once, enough for Tegoshi to cry out and push back like a cat in heat, whimpering even more now that he’s gotten a taste of it. Shige’s still stroking his hair, now damp with sweat and sticking to his face with each thrust forward. Koyama’s making similar noises and Tegoshi pries his eyes open to find the eldest with a hand around his own cock, touching himself shamelessly while he lounges on Shige’s shoulder.

“Kei-chan is impatient,” Tegoshi comments, and Shige laughs out loud because the pot is calling the kettle black.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Koyama gasps out, squirming as he rubs the head of his cock and thrusts into his own hand. “I wish I was the one inside you.”

“Next time,” Tegoshi promises, reaching a shaky hand up to cradle Koyama’s jaw and bring him down for a kiss. It starts off slow, then escalates as Massu hits that spot again and Tegoshi releases his tension through his tongue.

Koyama doesn’t seem to mind, moaning into Tegoshi’s mouth as he jerks beneath him. Tegoshi peeks down to find Koyama’s hand flying up and down his cock, feeling a hint of jealousy that he’s getting friction while Tegoshi’s erection is just sticking out between them, neglected.

“_Massu_,” he whines, choking on his breath when Massu responds with a particularly rough thrust, his own gasp for air audible as he grabs Tegoshi by the hips and positions him a little lower.

Then he’s pounding against that spot and Tegoshi can’t stop the noise from coming out, screams tearing from his lungs as Massu brings him to the brink and doesn’t stop. Both Shige and Koyama have to hold him still while the natural response of his body is to avoid it, his wailing getting louder as his orgasm is forced out of him, painting the right side of Shige’s body with his release.

Shige makes a face until Koyama leans down to lap it up, making a couple detours to Shige’s cock while he keeps tugging on his own like he can’t stop himself. Tegoshi takes a couple seconds to catch his breath before reaching back for Massu, urging his arms forward in an undeniable plea to keep going.

He does, crashing down onto Tegoshi’s back to hold onto him as he returns to his thrusts. This time it’s for him, puffs of hot air pressed into the back of Tegoshi’s neck as the weight on top of him starts to tremble. He must have already been close. Tegoshi tightens his body and pushes back, eliciting another one of those faint groans and Tegoshi wants nothing more than to feel Massu come just like this.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Koyama says, and Tegoshi pries his eyes open in time to watch Koyama fist himself off, spurting on his own belly while his body jerks in orgasm, and then Massu’s squeezing Tegoshi tighter, snapping his hips a few more times before he falls still and pulses deep inside him.

“What the hell, you guys,” Shige mutters, and Tegoshi’s already laughing before he opens his eyes and see Shige’s cross expression. “You always forget about me.”

“Nobody forgot about you,” Tegoshi says sweetly, using what’s left of his strength to move both himself and Massu close enough to reach Shige. “Impatient Shige.”

Shige starts to sputter out a protest, but then Tegoshi’s mouth is around him again and whatever words he had ready to say die in his throat. Massu chooses this moment to pull out, leaning back on his knees to pull away from Tegoshi completely, and Tegoshi moans around Shige’s cock as Massu’s release seeps out of him. The vibrations have Shige’s hips snapping up for more, his deep groans fueling Tegoshi to move faster, do better, taking him in far enough to swallow around the head.

He’s urged to move up a little bit and isn’t sure why until his arm is looped around one of Shige’s thighs that could only be spread for one reason. Tegoshi can’t exactly look, but he can deduce what happens by the way Shige thrusts up into his mouth and cries out a series of syllables that don’t mean anything.

“Massu’s so good at this,” Koyama says from where he’s resting on Shige’s chest, moving up and down with each of Shige’s erratic breaths while gently rubbing Tegoshi’s back.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Massu replies, and Tegoshi would grin if his mouth wasn’t otherwise busy. “Ready, Yuuya?”

Tegoshi nods up on upstroke, then sucks on the head of Shige’s cock while Massu plays Shige’s body much like he had with Tegoshi. Only this time he’s using his fingers, which can move a lot faster, and Shige trembles from head to toe as his moans get caught on something on their way out.

Then quick bursts of bitterness hits Tegoshi’s tongue, and Tegoshi drinks it all down. Out of all of them, Shige tastes the best. He keeps sucking until Shige’s cock starts to shrink and Shige’s batting at him to stop, leaning up to display a smug face that’s instantly pulled into Koyama’s mouth.

Just because they’ve all come doesn’t mean they’re done. Massu disappears to retrieve warm washcloths and cleans them all up, then snuggles behind Koyama to kiss the back of his neck since they didn’t really do much together tonight. Shige’s half asleep but seeks out Tegoshi to cuddle as he comes down, rewarding him for his hard work with affection he doesn’t usually get from this one, and Tegoshi settles happily into the embrace.

When he opens his eyes, Koyama is there. Koyama with his beautiful face, cheeks flushed and lips plump, and they come together in a soft kiss completely void of urgency, determined to keep the tingles alive for as long as they can.

“Happy anniversary,” Shige mumbles into Tegoshi’s hair, and Tegoshi can feel Koyama grinning against his lips.

“Please take care of me next year too,” Tegoshi whispers from his heart, and he gets three grunts in response.


End file.
